Shattered Truths
by Eeveexpert
Summary: Both Rustfur and Sapphire have survived their first adventure and now live at the Sinnoh Daycare. Will the lives of their kits be equally as chaotic? *Direct sequel to A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh, which is required reading to understand Shattered Truths.*
1. Shattered Truths, Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH, _DO SO NOW. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ THE BELOW CHAPTER ANYWAY, BUT BE WARNED, IT _WILL_ CONTAIN SPOILERS TO _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH. _CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
_________________________________________________________

_Shattered Truths, Chapter 1  
A Misty and Dark Beginning_

The forest was swathed in a thick mist, as the sun had not yet risen high enough to burn the damp blanket away. As a result, the usual sounds of the forest were quieted.

The muffling fog didn't bother the lean, four-legged figure as it padded silently through the trees, ignoring the dew forming on its short, lavender coat. The red gem on the creature's forehead glistened wetly as it pushed through the mist, now and then pausing to sniff the air.

Failing to locate anything on the thick, still air, the creature continued on its way. The figure was halt lost in its thoughts as it went on searching.

_I can't believe it's already been over a year since we met... It certainly doesn't seem like it's been_ that _long. It seems like it was only yesterday..._

In his mind, the Pokemon flashed back to when he was almost positive he was going to lose the beautiful creature that was now his mate, to an organization that had wanted to capture her. In an effort to do so, the organization had poisoned her. Only the timely arrival of his owner had saved her life.

The Pokemon shivered and pushed the memory; it was too vivid. He still blamed himself for almost losing his mate. He had been too exhausted to protect her. He often chastised himself for not being able to keep her safe when she'd really needed it.

Again and again, she had told him not to worry about it. Even so, he still harbored a deep regret that hadn't dissipated over the year he'd known his mate. He had sworn to protect her, even if it cost him his own life.

His mate knew that, but didn't want him to ever have to do that. She was more than capable of handling herself in a fight. He wasn't a stranger to fighting either. He was in command of exceptionally powerful psychic abilities. He was able to create sturdy barriers and manipulate objects with his mind. It also gave him a telepathic connection with his mate. They shared many things: dreams, emotions, and thoughts.

Coming out of his reflections, the Pokemon sniffed the air once more. This time, he picked up a vague scent. He could barely tell that it was sweet. He flicked his forked tail excitedly; any kind of sweet berry was his favorite. He had tried other types of berries and never really gotten used to them.

His mate, though, was much less picky, and was happy with whatever he brought her.

The light purple Pokemon kept sniffing, until he was able to pinpoint where the scent was coming from. Eventually, he found the source of the scent. He padded off to his left, following his nose.

It wasn't long until he came across a bush bearing bright pink fruit. His tail began waving excitedly; these were Pecha berries, the very first solid food he had ever tried. He took a branch in his mouth and shook it, bringing several of the berries to the ground. He took a bite of one and went back to when he'd first tried them. He remembered how he hadn't had a care in the world. He was just living for the day, until he left with his family to stop the humans that had attacked his mother. Not surprisingly, those humans belonged to the same organization that had tried to capture his mate. He'd quickly learned that the world was a dangerous place. He'd also learned what it was like to fall in love with another Pokemon and care for them.

The Pokemon laughed to himself. _All these memories from a couple of Pecha berries... Now I think I know why these are my favorite._

He finished the last of his berries, ran his tongue around his mouth and stood up. He then shook six more berries to the ground. These he gently picked up by their green leaves. He turned and delved back into the slowly thinning mist.

He could feel the sun beginning to climb above the trees. The Pokemon knew his mate would be awakening soon, so he increased his pace slightly. As he walked, the mist began to lift at a faster and faster rate.

He eventually came to a fence that separated the forest from a field of finely trimmed grass. He smoothly leapt to the top of the fence, recalling that his parents had had to carry him over when he had been a mere two months old.

He paused at the top of the fence and shivered, despite the bright sun. The Pokemon had trembled out of excitement. He felt this way every morning. For him, getting to see his mate was better than anything else.

He leapt down from the fence and trotted over the evenly cut grass.

"_There_ you are..."

Meanwhile, in a cage, in a completely pitch-dark room, two Pokemon huddled together. The only light came from several dim yellow rings on the jet-black body of one of the cage's occupants.

"I-I'm scared..." the sleek black Pokemon whimpered to its companion.

The other caged Pokemon gently caressed its cell-mate's trembling head with its tail. "I know. I am too."

Any further conversation was cut short, as a door was opened, and the room flooded with light.

Squinting against the harsh light, the two Pokemon could barely make out a shape coming towards their cage.

"Let's see how you're doing."

The cage door clunked as it was opened. A hand came reaching in, heading for the scared, black Pokemon. The other Pokemon jumped forward and quickly bit the invading hand.

"Ow! You really shouldn't have done that. You're only making it harder for your friend!" the figure shouted as it left the room, slamming the door.

Once more, the two Pokemon were left in the darkness.

"He's right..." the black Pokemon whispered, timid and frightened. "You shouldn't have done that. You're only making things worse."

"I-I couldn't help myself..." the Pokemon answered, hanging its head. "We need to get out of here..."

"I know, but we can't do that in my condition. It would be next to impossible."

"But we have to try; do you want a repeat of what happened to S-"

"Don't _ever_ mention that name!" the black Pokemon snapped fiercely. "I failed them! _Never_ mention that name to me again!" The Pokemon's eyes glinted angrily in the darkness.

The black Pokemon's companion recoiled at its cell-mate's outburst of fiery anger.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"No, it's all right." the other Pokemon apologized, gently nuzzling its partner. "I shouldn't have brought it up; it's all in the past now."

The two Pokemon pressed close to one another in the stifling darkness, wondering what their fate would be.

_________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Here it is, the first chapter of _Shattered Truths, _the sequel to _A Sapphire Shines in  
Sinnoh. _Here's a little food for thought; some of these Pokemon you may already know.

If you ignored the disclaimer at the top of the page, I _strongly _urge you to put  
_Shattered Truths _on hold and read _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh. _If you choose to ignore  
_this_ warning as well, a good deal of _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh _will be spoiled for you.  
Your choice...

To those who don't feel like waiting to read chapters that I have not yet posted,  
allow me to refer you to my deviantArt page under the same name; "Eeveexpert".


	2. Shattered Truths, Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH, _DO SO NOW. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ THE BELOW CHAPTER ANYWAY, BUT BE WARNED, IT _WILL_ CONTAIN SPOILERS TO _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH. _CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
_________________________________________________________

_Shattered Truths, Chapter 2  
What Our Love Has Come To  
_

The lavender Pokemon spun around and was greeted a pair of eyes as blue as two vibrant, flawless sapphires. He placed the berries at his paws so he could speak. "I wish you would stop doing that."

The blue eyes sparkled with laughter. "You really should be used to it by now." The dark azure eyes looked down to the berries on the ground. "For me?"

"Well, not _entirely_ for you." he answered, looking at his mate's swollen belly.

His mate followed his gaze, even though she already knew what he was looking at. Her eyes became infinitely gently as she gazed at her, heavy with life that hadn't yet been introduced to the world.

"How are they doing?" he asked, gently nosing her belly.

"Honestly, Rustfur, I don't know why you always say 'they.' You don't know for sure."

"I've told you before. Look at yourself, Sapphire. You're too big for there to be only one little Eevee in there." He gently stroked his mate's belly with his forked tail.

"Okay, now I see what you mean. We'll just have to wait and see if you're right, though." Sapphire lowered her head and started eating the half dozen berries her mate had brought her.

"We shouldn't have to wait very long." Rustfur predicted. He slowly ran his violet eyes along Sapphire's graceful body, watching her as she ate. Her wide ears resembled two leaves, as did her flat tail. Her right ear had a small but noticeable nick in it, from when she was very young. Between her ears, on her forehead, there was a curled leaf. There were also small leaves on her chest and at the back of her neck. The same leaves were also just above her slender brown paws. Hidden by this delicate exterior, were well-muscled shoulders and legs. Adding even more to her gentle appearance was her soft sand-colored coat.

However, assuming this Leafeon was timid and gentle was a huge mistake. Sapphire possessed a quick and volatile temper that would flare up whenever her Espeon mate was threatened or whenever some remark came too close to touching on the sensitive subject of her deceased parents.

A gentle but firm voice caught the attention of the Espeon and Leafeon.

"Sapphire, why are you awake this early? You should still be asleep."

Rustfur turned to the approaching source of the voice; another Leafeon.

"Don't worry, Mom. Sapphire met me as I was getting back with her breakfast."

"It's all right, Leafpool." Sapphire looked up from the two remaining berries. "I feel fine. Besides, I'm used to getting up early. I'm not tired at all."

"Even so, Sapphire, you still need rest. You're expecting any day now. You need to be in the nursery next to the Daycare with Rayne."

Rustfur knew there was no sense in arguing with his mother. "All right, Mom." he sighed. "I'll make sure Sapphire gets back and gets some rest. Just let her finish the last of the berries, okay?"

"Okay, Rustfur. But make sure you come right back." Leafpool turned away and left the two alone once more.

Rustfur flicked his tail and sniffed irritably.

Sapphire looked up from the now single berry left on the ground. "What is it, Rusty?"

The Espeon allowed a smile to crawl across his mouth; Rusty was the nickname Sapphire had given him shortly after they had fallen in love. The name had stuck instantly. Even after sixteen months she still called him by her invented nickname.

"I'm just a little irritated that my mother is so strict with you." he finally muttered. "You're _my_ mate, Sapphire, not hers. _I_ should be the one to worry about you. If you say you're fine, then I believe you. I can tell you feel absolutely fine."

"No, Rusty. She's probably right. After all, she's already been through this once with you. She knows what she's talking about. I probably _do_ need to get some rest."

"Are you sure? You're not one to stay in the same place for a long time, Sapphire." he pointed out as she finished the Pecha berry.

"I know, I know. But if it's for the health of our kits, I'll put up with it."

"With that attitude, you'll be a great mother, Sapphire." Rustfur softly nuzzled the Leafeon's cheek.

"I don't know..." The Leafeon murmured, avoiding her mate's eyes.

"What? Why not?"

"I never had a real mother, so I'm not sure I would know how to act like one..."

"Oh, that's why? That may be so, but you'll have _my_ mother and Needlefur to help you.

"Rustfur, it's not the same... I wish I hadn't had that fight with my parents. Now I need to talk to them more than ever." As she spoke, Rustfur noticed her voice shaking.

The fight Sapphire was referring to was the one she'd had with her parents via a dream. While it was true that Sapphire's parents were no longer alive, they had visited both her and Rustfur several times. At any rate, the fight Sapphire had mentioned happened when she'd lost her temper with her parents about a secret they had kept from her. Furious, Sapphire had angrily declared she never wanted to see her parents again. So far, they had respected her wishes and hadn't appeared to either of them.

"I know; it isn't the same." Rustfur eased his mate's head onto his shoulder. By now, her blue eyes were full of tears. "It's all right, Sapphire. Go ahead, let it out. I'm here."

The Espeon remained absolutely still as Sapphire cried into his lavender fur. Rustfur knew exactly how she felt; this hadn't been the first time Sapphire had regretted fighting with her parents. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Sapphire. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it isn't your fault, Rusty. I need to be stronger about that topic; especially for our kits."

"Sapphire, missing your parents is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, if we didn't tell them we would be doing the same thing _your_ parents did. We've got to tell them. I can remember when my mother told me."

"You're absolutely right." Sapphire sniffed. "I don't want to keep anything from our kits and push them away from us." The Leafeon sat up, eyes determined.

Rustfur gave her a light lick on her forehead and brushed her tears away with her tail. "Now, I don't really feel like agreeing with my mother today, but I did promise her I would make sure you get some rest. Come on."

"Okay, Rusty." Sapphire stood up, a little unsteadied by her distended belly. She stumbled a bit and Rustfur made to step forward and help, but she stopped him with a quick glance. "I'm fine, Rustfur. So I'm a little big; I can manage perfectly fine on my own. Honestly, sometimes you're as bad as your mother." the Leafeon laughed. "I appreciate your concern, though."

As the two walked, Rustfur watched Sapphire's pawsteps intently, to make sure she didn't trip or stumble. He found he didn't have to; once Sapphire had stood up, she carried herself smoothly and gracefully, despite her heavier figure. A short time later, they eventually reached a small structure with a Pokemon-sized door.

Rustfur let his mate squeeze through first, then followed her into the warm, dim nursery building.

A rustling and a gentle, drowsy voice caught the pair's attention.

"Swiftclaw? Is that you?"

"No, it's only me and Rustfur." Sapphire answered quietly. "I'm sorry, Rayne, did we wake you?"

"Well, yes you did. But it's fine; I was just barely dozing anyway."

"I'm sorry we woke you, Rayne." Sapphire repeated. "We didn't intend to."

Rayne laughed sleepily. "Sapphire... Stop apologizing. It's fine." Rayne paused and a yawn could be heard. "Enough about me though-" Another pause, again followed by a yawn. "Ooh! Excuse me! What I was asking was: Why are you up so early, Sapphire? You're having to get enough rest for two, if not three."

"Is it really that obvious?" Sapphire asked as she and Rustfur moved towards the voice. "Am I _that_ big?" Sapphire unsteadily lay down next to Rayne in the soft grass clippings. Rustfur sat next to his mate and softly stroked the Leafeon's swollen midsection with his two-tipped tail.

"Do you really need to ask, Sapphire? Have you looked at yourself? It's _terribly_ obvious. That, and Rustfur has told me what he thinks."

Now that their eyes had been accustomed to the dim light, Rustfur and Sapphire could clearly see who they were talking with.

A beautiful blue-furred creature lay next to them. A small fin sat in the middle of her forehead. Around her neck was a flat fin-like ring. Her powerful tail gracefully narrowed to two wide fins, useful for propelling the Vaporeon smoothly through the water.

Rayne shifted slightly in her soft nest to accommodate her own bundle of unborn life. The Vaporeon wasn't as big as Sapphire; she was only caring for one other body and had been doing so for only four months, compared to Sapphire's now-expecting six.

"I don't know how you're able to deal with it, Sapphire. I can barely handle myself as is." Again a slight rustle was heard as the Vaporeon shifted once more. "It's been frustrating not being able to take a swim whenever I want." she added, pulling her tail around her belly.

"It's not _that_ easy. I miss our training sessions." the Leafeon murmured, glancing warmly at her mate.

"So do I, Sapphire. Soon enough, though, we'll have two more little sets of paws joining us." He gazed at his mate's enlarged midsection with the kind of tenderness and admiration only a father could possess.

"Good morning, Rayne." a voice softly mumbled. "Good morning to you as well, Sapphire."

____________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Yep, Sapphire is now expecting. If you so much as _think_ that her kits will come from  
_eggs,_ it will be the _last _thing you _ever_ think. I swear it.

If you ignored the disclaimer at the top of the page, I _strongly _urge you to put  
_Shattered Truths _on hold and read _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh. _If you choose to ignore  
_this_ warning as well, a good deal of _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh _will be spoiled for you.  
Your choice...

To those who don't feel like waiting to read chapters that I have not yet posted,  
allow me to refer you to my deviantArt page under the same name; "Eeveexpert".


	3. Shattered Truths, Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH, _DO SO NOW. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ THE BELOW CHAPTER ANYWAY, BUT BE WARNED, IT _WILL_ CONTAIN SPOILERS TO _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH. _CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
_________________________________________________________

_Shattered Truths, Chapter 3  
What Exactly Is Love Like?  
_

Sapphire had become a little drowsy in the comfortable warmth of the nursery and the softness of the grassy nest. As a result, she jumped at the voice.

Rustfur leapt up and spun around, teeth bared. It wasn't the new presence that startled him, but rather his mate's quick and sudden movement.

The silhouette set down its mouthful and spoke. "Easy, Rustfur. Sapphire is the last Pokemon I'd want to get into a fight with."

"Sorry, Swiftclaw. I guess I've been a little jumpy lately." Rustfur let the fur along his spine lie flat once more.

"You have an excuse to be jumpy, Rustfur." Swiftclaw pointed out, indicating the Leafeon behind the younger Espeon.

"That's true." Rustfur agreed. "Still, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've been jumpy, too." Swiftclaw told him. "And for the same reason, as well." The older Espeon picked up his mouthful of curly-leaved blue-gray berries and stepped towards Rayne. He once again set down the mouthful at the Vaporeon's forepaws. He lightly rubbed his cheek against the soft cerulean fur of Rayne's. "How are you doing? Are you all right? Do you need anything else?" The Espeon quickly shifted his gaze from Rayne's face to his yet-to-be-born kit, and back again.

"Swiftclaw, stop it..." the Vaporeon laughed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? Because I cou-"

Rayne cut off her Espeon mate by placing her tail over his mouth. "The Rawst berries are plenty. Thank you." The Vaporeon began eating the blue-gray berries under Swiftclaw's watchful amethyst eyes. "Although I might need someone to talk with once Sapphire has her kits."

"But I'll still be in here after I have them." Sapphire replied.

"You'll be caring for two little Eevees. You'll barely have time to talk."

"I'll be here to talk with you." Swiftclaw promised.

Rustfur watched as the two Pokemon nuzzled each other lovingly. It was hard to believe that Swiftclaw had once left the beautiful Vaporeon. Sad as that seemed, it was true; the Espeon had, in fact, left Rayne. Conveniently, he'd left just in time for Rustfur's birth, and that was the reason he preferred to tell anyone who asked. The actual reason was he didn't have control of his psychic powers at that time, and he was afraid of hurting her.

"What about Aspen?" Rustfur suggested. Aspen was a Leafeon, mated to one of Swiftclaw's brothers. "Aren't she and Ravenpaw expecting a kit?"

"Not for at least another five months, Rustfur." Swiftclaw corrected. "But you're right nonetheless."

"It's news to me." Rayne put in. "This is the first I've heard of it. Besides, doesn't she already have Ash? Why would she want another kit?"

"Maybe for the same reason my mother had me and Frostpelt." Swiftclaw guessed.

"Maybe... I have another idea, though."

"Go ahead, Rustfur." Rayne said.

"I think I know why Aspen wants another kit; Ash is from her last mate. If you take a Pokemon to be your mate and have a kit with them, that's more than love. I know that feeling, but I can't explain it." Rustfur paused and looked at Sapphire, then continued. "When her mate left her, it was like a part of her was ripped out. She probably wants to find that feeling again with Ravenpaw because she knows he'll never hurt her."

"No offense, Swiftclaw, but I like Rustfur's reason better." Rayne said, after he'd finished.

"I prefer Rustfur's reason too."

This time, everyone jumped at the voice.

"A-Aspen!" Rustfur stammered, avoiding the Leafeon's searching amber gaze. "How-how m-much did you hear?"

"I heard enough, Rustfur." Aspen possessed a quiet voice, but she was rarely ignored.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Aspen. I shouldn't have been talking so freely about that..." Rustfur mumbled. "It's not my place to tell other Pokemon how you feel about Ravenpaw..."

"Don't apologize, Rustfur. I don't mind; they have as much a right to know as you do." Aspen calmly stopped Rustfur's rapid stream of apologies. "I don't mind you talking about my old mate; _Ravenpaw_ is my mate now." The Leafeon paused and smiled at the embarrassed Espeon. "And you _are_ right, Rustfur, I _am_ with Ravenpaw to find that feeling again. You're very sharp for a Pokemon your age, Rustfur."

"You're not the first to tell him so, Aspen." Sapphire laughed. "He's heard if from me plenty of times."

The Leafeon looked past Rustfur to see Sapphire curled up in the nest of grass clippings. "Sapphire! I didn't see you there! Though I shouldn't expect you to be too far away from Rustfur. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine; I'm a little tired, though. But I _am_ resting for three, or so Rayne and Rustfur tell me."

"I can believe that." Aspen murmured. "You must be exhausted trying to get through a normal day."

"Not really. After six months, I'm used to it. Actually, I'm ready to bring them into the world."

"Now!?" Rustfur's eyes widened rapidly. "What should we do!?"

"No, Rusty, that's not what I meant. I meant I'll be happy when I don't have to carry around two little Eevees. Not that I mind." she added, looking tenderly at her distended belly.

"You'll miss that feeling once they're born." Aspen assured the younger Leafeon.

"Then I'm glad I have a couple months left." Rayne softly said.

Two voices quietly sounded outside the nursery.

"Mom?"

"Aspen? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Ravenpaw, I am."

Shortly thereafter, two more Pokemon entered the comforting atmosphere of the nursery.

"There you are, Aspen." Ravenpaw came up to the amber-eyed Leafeon and gently licked her on the cheek.

Ravenpaw was an Umbreon; his fur was a sleek, pure sable, save for the yellow rings on his forehead, body, ears and tail. These, combined with his crimson eyes, might be frightening at first appearance for one who didn't know him. Actually, the Umbreon was one of the gentlest Pokemon Rustfur knew.

Ash was an Umbreon, as well, and, as such, was extremely similar to Ravenpaw in appearance. He also shared his kind and gentle disposition. He reminded Rustfur a great deal of himself at that age. "Here, Mom." the young Umbreon mumbled around the several navy-blue, rough-surfaced Wiki berries he carried. "Ravenpaw and I got you some breakfast."

"Thank you, Ash." The Leafeon lovingly licked her three-month old son on his forehead. "Thank you as well, Ravenpaw." she added, gazing into the Umbreon's scarlet eyes.

"Ravenpaw has always had a soft spot for Leafeons." Sapphire giggled. "Remember, Rusty?"

"Yes, I do remember. Has he told you, Aspen?" Rustfur asked turning to the Leafeon mother.

Aspen nodded. "Actually, he has. He told me shortly after we met."

"Oh, all right, just making sure." Rustfur could clearly recall Ravenpaw's reaction to seeing Sapphire's newly evolved form. Apparently, he had reacted the same way when he'd first seen Leafpool. Judging from that, it wasn't surprising that Ravenpaw would see Aspen as a suitable mate.

"Aspen, if I may ask the question; why are you here?" Swiftclaw inquired.

"Come the start of next month, this is where I'll be living. I thought I should get a feel for it beforehand."

"That early?" Rustfur sounded as if he didn't believe her.

Aspen nodded. "Maybe, but I would rather have a kit in the safety of this nursery than out in the wild."

"So would I, Aspen. So would I." Sapphire agreed. "And I'm sure you can attest to this, Aspen, and you too, Rayne, but I was born in the wild. It's not an easy life. Thankfully, Leafpool took me in. But still, I'm happy knowing that my own kits won't ever have to know what that's like."

"Well said, Sapphire." Rayne congratulated.

"I completely agree." Aspen nodded sagely.

Rustfur smiled for his mate; Aspen wasn't one to freely give out praise. She only did so when someone made an intelligent comment.

In fact, Sapphire's remarked elicited nods of agreement from three of the four male Pokemon, who, even though they had been born in a protected domestic environment, knew how dangerous a wild Pokemon had it. The only one who didn't fully appreciate the sheltered life of a human-owned Pokemon was Ash.

"Mom? Is that why you and I came back with Ravenpaw and you wanted to be his mate? Was it because you wanted a safer life for me?"

"Well, that was part of it." the young Umbreon's mother answered. "But, the truth is, I love him more than life itself. I _need_ him."

"When _I_ say 'I love you', does it mean the same thing?"

Rustfur couldn't suppress a shiver; that was the same question he had once asked his father, although it had been worded differently.

_What is it, Rusty? Are you cold?_ Rustfur heard Sapphire's soft voice in his mind, via their mental link.

_No. I'm fine. It's just that Ash asked his mother the same question I asked my father._

"No, Ash, it isn't _quite_ like that. It's different."

"What's it like, then?"

"Ask Rustfur." Aspen recommended. "He's _very_ smart about those kinds of things."

The Umbreon turned his crimson gaze toward Rustfur, who turned _his_ gaze toward Ash's mother. "Is it all right if I explain it to him? _You're_ his mother."

"Go ahead, Rustfur. You could probably explain it better than anyone else here."

The Psychic-type turned back to the patiently waiting Umbreon. "It's hard to explain, Ash, but I'll try my best. The word 'love' can be used to mean three different things; the way you love your mother, the way your mother loves you, and finally, the way your mother loves Ravenpaw. Now, how would you describe the way you love your mother?"

Ash looked back at his mother, then turned back to Rustfur, eyes squinted in thought. "I suppose I would describe it by saying that I feel safe and protected when I'm with her. I also feel like I could tell her anything."

"Very good, Ash. That's exactly right. I'll explain the other two, as you've not yet experienced those. Now, your mother loves you, but it's not the same as you described it. It's a fierce love; were you in danger, your mother would defend you to her last breath, without a second thought."

"Excuse me, Rustfur." Ash politely interrupted. "But how do you know that? Your kits aren't born yet."

"That's true. But I _have_ seen my parents come very close to their last breath, especially my mother, in trying to keep me safe. Also-" Rustfur abruptly broke off, unsure if he should tell that to the young Umbreon. He glanced at Sapphire and asked, _Is it all right if I tell him about your father?_

The Leafeon flinched visibly, her dark cerulean eyes clouded with pain. Her telepathic answer shook slightly, matching up with the emotions he felt coming from her. _I-it's fine... Go ahead..._

Rustfur nodded to his mate, then resumed where he'd left off. "What I started to say was, Sapphire's father actually _did_ die protecting her."

"How do you know?" Rustfur now Ash's full attention.

Sapphire feigned a yawn and rested her head on her brown paws, closing her eyes. To any other Pokemon, it looked as if she was tired and had gone to sleep. Rustfur knew differently though; the pained emotions coming from her were stronger than ever.

"She told me once." Rustfur replied simply. The Espeon felt how uncomfortable this conversation was making his mate, so he quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, the last one I want to explain to you is easily the most passionate; when you meet the right Pokemon, and you'll know it when you do, you'll want nothing more than to just be with them and make sure they're safe. This feeling is so strong that you will kill or be killed for them, and you won't care. You will share every one of their emotions; when they're happy, you will be too, and when they're sad or in pain, you'll feel it five times as worse. All of it is worth it, though, when you become their mate and have a kit, or two, with them."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rustfur saw his mate's nicked ear twitch.

_Thank you, Rusty. I needed that._

"Wow," Ash murmured, "do you think I'll ever get to know what that's like?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did; I met Sapphire when I was a month younger than you are."

"How will I know when I find that Pokemon?" the young Umbreon wondered.

"Trust me, Ash," Rustfur paused and looked at his mate. "you just will."

____________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

To diffuse any comments about Ash's name being taken from the anime, I will say right  
now, it was _not_ taken from the anime. Instead, the names of both Aspen and Ash were  
taken from nature.

I certainly hoped that you've remembered that rose from _ASSIS_'s Chapter 34, because  
this is the last chapter for you to think of what name could stem from it. Get it? Stem?  
Rose? Haaa...okay, that was bad...

If you ignored the disclaimer at the top of the page, I _strongly _urge you to put  
_Shattered Truths _on hold and read _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh. _If you choose to ignore  
_this_ warning as well, a good deal of _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh _will be spoiled for you.  
Your choice...

To those who don't feel like waiting to read chapters that I have not yet posted,  
allow me to refer you to my deviantArt page under the same name; "Eeveexpert".


	4. Shattered Truths, Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH, _DO SO NOW. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ THE BELOW CHAPTER ANYWAY, BUT BE WARNED, IT _WILL_ CONTAIN SPOILERS TO _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH. _CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
_________________________________________________________

_Shattered Truths, Chapter 4  
No...I Couldn't Choose...  
_

"That was very well explained, Rustfur. Where did you learn all that?" Rayne asked.

"I guess from just watching my own parents."

"I'd say that Rustfur summed it up very nicely for all of us." Aspen congratulated the Espeon, whose tail was now twitching from embarrassment.

Luckily, the Espeon was saved from any further embarrassment by yet another voice from beyond the nursery's walls.

"Is there room for one more? It sounds like everyone's awake."

"Yes, you can come in." Rustfur answered.

Not long after, a red-orange body joined the seven other Pokemon. With it came additional warmth, for it was a Flareon.

Its red-orange fur was thick and fluffy. A thick mane of fur was around its neck, colored a pale golden-orange like the tuft of fur on its forehead and its tail.

"Hello, Fireheart." Rayne greeted the Fire-type.

"Good morning, Rayne." Fireheart responded.

The Flareon then approached Rustfur, giving him a friendly lick over one ear. "How is it, knowing you'll soon be a father?"

"It's...odd." Rustfur finished at length. "They're not born yet, but I would already give my life to protect them."

"Now you know how I felt when we were first attacked in the forest."

"I do." Rustfur answered quietly.

"Remember though, however strong your desire to protect them, it will always pale in comparison to Sapphire's. These kits have already been a part of her for half a year. If they are in danger, there will be _absolutely nothing_ you can say to stop her defending them. This might be frightening to hear, but you should know it nonetheless; the life of your kits will be first priority, even over yours or Sapphire's."

Rustfur flinched; he couldn't possibly imagine choosing between his kits or their beautiful mother. What his father had told him shook him to his very core.

Fireheart saw the shock in his son's amethyst eyes and decided that was enough. "That's enough of that kind of talk. Is Sapphire awake yet?"

The Leafeon in question lifted her head and yawned one more. This time it was a real yawn; she had dozed off a little. "Yes, I'm awake." she mumbled, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes. "Did you want me for something?"

"Have you and Rustfur thought of any names to suggest to Eric?" Fireheart asked.

Eric was Rustfur's Trainer; he also owned the rest of the Espeon's moderately sized family. Normally, humans couldn't understand the speech of a Pokemon. However, with a little help, Rustfur had found a way, using his psychic abilities, to communicate with his Trainer.

"I'd previously though I was going to have only one kit, so I've only given serious thought to one name." Sapphire said. "Saffron."

"I like that name, Sapphire." Rayne commented.

"I do as well." Aspen agreed. "How did you come up with that name?"

"I'm not sure. It feels...familiar...somehow." Sapphire answered.

"What about you, Rustfur?" Fireheart glanced at his son. "Have you come up with anything?"

"Yes, I have. Do you remember that rose that Sapphire once wore behind her ear?"

"Yes, I do." Fireheart nodded. "Why?"

"I thought of a name that would remind us of that."

"What is it?"

"Rosalyn." the Espeon stated.

"That's a beautiful name, Rustfur. But it sounds like a female name. What if you don't have a daughter?" Aspen pointed out.

"Then I'll have to come up with something else." Rustfur admitted.

_We already know we'll have at least one daughter. Do you remember that dream?_

Rustfur barely held back a shiver. _Yes, I do. I wish I could forget it though._

The dream Rustfur wanted to get out of his mind was one where he'd seen _his_ own daughter, proven by the fact that the Eevee shared the same eye color of his mate, being taken by a human, whom Rustfur assumed was a member of the same organization that had tried to capture Sapphire.

_I wish I could get rid of that memory..._ Rustfur thought desperately.

_I know, Rusty... But I'll make sure that they won't get to keep her._

Rustfur could sense the fierce, flaming determination accompanying Sapphire's thoughts. He suddenly was afraid for anyone or anything that would dare to come between Sapphire and her offspring. That determination startled the Espeon.

_So that's how my mother feels..._ Rustfur shook off the startled feeling be shaking his head. _I had no idea..._

_Your father's right, Rustfur. I would kill to keep our kits safe._

Rustfur could feel Sapphire's emotions building and could see her upper lip starting to curl, in the beginnings of a threatening snarl.

_Easy, Sapphire. Calm down._ Rustfur once again began gently stroking his mate's swollen belly. _Take it easy._

The Leafeon briskly shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them once more, they were again soft and gentle.

"Is something wrong, Sapphire?" Aspen asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just needed to wake myself up."

"If you're fully awake, Sapphire, would you come with me, please?" Fireheart asked politely.

"Of course, Fireheart." she replied. "Why?"

"Eric wants to see how you're doing. My parents want to, as well."

"Oh, all right then." Sapphire stood, again swaying a little. Before she left the nursery, she glanced at her Espeon mate and murmured. "See, I told you I'd be all right with this life. It also helps that your Trainer is so nice."

Rustfur warmly brushed his cheek against Sapphire's neck. "Come on." He walked out of the nursery at her side, moving away only to let his mate exit out of the single Pokemon-wide entrance.

After stepping trough the entrance himself, Rustfur quickly rejoined his mate.

Fireheart noticed how his son carefully watched each of Sapphire's footsteps, despite the Leafeon's protests. The Flareon slowed his pace and dropped back to Rustfur's side.

"I was the same way with your mother when she was expecting you." he whispered into his son's ear. "Let her be; she's already being extremely careful as is."

"I know, but I can't help myself." Rustfur shrugged.

"That's why I love you, Rusty. You're always caring for others, even when they don't ask for it."

"I guess that means Leafpool and I raised him right." Fireheart chuckled.

"You did a fine job, Fireheart. I wouldn't want Rustfur any other way." Sapphire gently licked her mate's cheek.

The trio of Pokemon rounded a corner, following the side of the Daycare building. In the next wall, there were two windows and a door.

Shortly thereafter, the door opened, and two Pokemon stepped out. One was a Vaporeon, the other was a lean yellow-furred Pokemon about the same size as the Vaporeon. The Pokemon's yellow fur lay flat, relaxed, and soft, but if threatened or angered, the Pokemon could stand all of its fur, including the white collar around its neck, on end, making its coat as sharp as needles.

The yellow Pokemon came up to Fireheart and tenderly rasped its tongue over the Flareon's right ear in a manner only a mother could possess. "Good morning, Fireheart." the Jolteon said warmly.

"Good morning, Mom." Fireheart replied, returning his mother's loving gesture.

A shadow fell over the five Pokemon, and, instinctively, Rustfur felt the fur along his spine rise.

"It's all right, Rustfur, it's only me."

The Espeon recognized the familiar voice of his Trainer and relaxed.

_Sorry..._ Rustfur telepathically apologized to his owner.

"It's not your fault." the brown-haired human assured him, reaching a hand out to give the Espeon a quick scratch between his ears. "You're only watching out for, Sapphire. Speaking of that, how are you doing, Sapphire?" he asked, turning his gaze to the Leafeon.

"I'm fine." she responded, knowing Rustfur would translate.

"That's good to hear. I still want to look for myself though. Is that all right, Sapphire?"

The Leafeon hesitated for a little while before nodding slowly.

Cautiously, Eric reached out and softly placed a hand on Sapphire's distended midsection.

Sapphire watched him warily; the trust she had for her Trainer was just barely suppressing her maternal instinct that was telling her to defend her kits. Should any other human even _try_ to come so close to her unborn kits, Sapphire would have viciously lashed out at them without a second thought.

Her Trainer was extremely gentle, though, and Sapphire patiently let Eric examine her large belly.

"All right, I believe you, Sapphire. There's nothing wrong that I can feel."

Sapphire gave a sigh of relief as Eric pulled his hand away.

"It's great that you're doing so well for your first time." the Vaporeon said to Sapphire.

"Thank you, Torrentpaw." Sapphire replied respectfully.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Needlefur," Rustfur began, "but weren't you about Sapphire's age when Fireheart was born?"

The Jolteon laughed. "You're right, Rustfur, I was about a year and a half old. I didn't handle carrying Fireheart near as well as you're handling your two kits, Sapphire."

"Thank you too, Needlefur." Sapphire politely dipped her head to the experienced Jolteon. "I'm lucky to have you and Leafpool to help me."

"You would have done just fine on your own, Sapphire." Torrentpaw complimented. "You'll be an excellent mother."

"Rustfur thinks so too." Sapphire giggled.

"You _will_, though, Sapphire; you have a fierceness that will let you protect your kits with a devotion no other mother could ever possibly equal, even with their own offspring." Rustfur gazed deep into his mate's dark cerulean eyes, lost for a moment in their vivid sapphire-blue depths. When he came back to his senses, he continued in a quieter tone. "But that's not the only reason you'll make a great mother. When you decide to love and care for another Pokemon, that's when your real beauty comes out. Your love is the best thing to ever happen to me. Our kits will be extremely lucky to share that love."

"You really think so, Rusty?" Sapphire asked, searching her mate's gentle amethyst eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Rustfur gently touched his nose to Sapphire's cheek. "Every word of that was completely true."

Rustfur smiled; he clearly saw the bright red under the pale sand-hued fur on Sapphire's cheeks. "You're blushing." he laughed.

"I _really_ don't deserve a mate like you, Rusty. You're too kind to me." Sapphire murmured quietly.

"Well," Rustfur started, "Like it or not, you're stuck with me, Sapphire."

The only response that the Espeon got was a wide yawn. He also saw Sapphire's eyelids begin to droop.

The Leafeon gave another yawn, followed by a sleepy mumble. "I think your mother was right, Rustfur. All of a sudden, I'm exhausted."

_May Sapphire and I return to the nursery? She's exhausted._

Eric gave a slight chuckle and patted the Espeon on the head. "I can see that. Yes, you can go back to the nursery. When you get there, if Rayne is awake, would you ask her to come see me?"

Rustfur nodded.

"Thanks, Rustfur. You two go get some rest."

The lavender-furred Psychic-type turned and led his drowsy mate back to the nursery.

Upon reaching the nursery, Rustfur once more let his blue-eyed mate enter first, whereupon, she promptly made for her nest of grass clippings.

"Looks like someone's tired." Rayne giggled softly.

"Mmmff." Sapphire grunted, closing her eyes and resting her head on her paws.

"Rayne?"

The Vaporeon shifted her attention to Sapphire's mate. "Yes, Rustfur?"

"Eric wanted me to tell you to see him."

"Oh, all right." Rayne stood up, a little unsteadily, and stepped out of the warm nursery, followed by Swiftclaw.

Rustfur now joined his mate in one of the nests next to her. He lightly caressed her back with his tail and whispered, "I love you, Sapphire."

The Espeon saw Sapphire raise her head slowly and he caught the azure glint of her half-closed eyes. The Leafeon smiled warmly and murmured, "I love you too, Rusty."

The Leafeon replaced her head on her forepaws. Sleep wasted no time in claiming the exhausted young mother-to-be.

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

There you have it, the name based off of that rose. However, that doesn't mean you can  
simply forget about it; keep it in the back of your mind.

If you ignored the disclaimer at the top of the page, I _strongly _urge you to put  
_Shattered Truths _on hold and read _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh. _If you choose to ignore  
_this_ warning as well, a good deal of _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh _will be spoiled for you.  
Your choice...

To those who don't feel like waiting to read chapters that I have not yet posted,  
allow me to refer you to my deviantArt page under the same name; "Eeveexpert".


	5. Shattered Truths, Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH, _DO SO NOW. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ THE BELOW CHAPTER ANYWAY, BUT BE WARNED, IT _WILL_ CONTAIN SPOILERS TO _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH. _CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
_________________________________________________________

_Shattered Truths, Chapter 5  
This Isn't Happening...  
_

Sapphire was slowly brought out of her deep sleep by an odd, periodically recurring twinge. "Uunnh..." She groaned softly and looked around, blinking sleepily. Rustfur was still sound asleep, tail twitching every now and then. Sapphire smiled to herself.

_He says I'll make a great mother... I don't entirely doubt him, but I never had an actual mother, so I'm not sure I'll know how to act. There's one thing I'm_ absolutely _positive of, and I don't think he knows it; he's going to be an _amazing_ father. He's gentle, caring, and has a great heart. He'll be fair and understanding with_ both_ of our kits. I just know he will, and I can't wait for them to be born..._

Another series of twinges, imperceptibly stronger than the last...

Sapphire ignored them and continued looking around. A very dim white light barely showed the Leafeon where the nursery entrance was.

_It must be nighttime..._ Sapphire thought, yawning.

Thanks to the dim moonlight, the Leafeon was able to make out the silhouettes of Rayne and Swiftclaw snuggled tightly against one another.

_I wonder how Brooke is doing..._ Sapphire wondered. Brooke was Rayne's twin sister. However, the Vaporeon hadn't joined Rayne and come back with her to choose life with a Trainer. Instead, Brooke had remained in the wild, having fallen in love with Cinder, who was Leafpool's twin brother.

Cinder was a Flareon, named for his unusually colored ash-gray coat of fur as an Eevee. Because of his coat, he was separated from Leafpool by a Pokemon hunter at six months of age.

Another several twinges; this time Sapphire _did_ notice that they were, in fact, getting stronger with each successive one. Still she thought nothing of them.

The Grass Pokemon lowered her head back onto her paws and reclosed her eyes. Before she could fall asleep again, the twinges returned once more, bordering on painful. The Leafeon flinched at each one, though she was, for the most part, still able to ignore them.

That is, until they returned, extremely painful, as if trying to tell the Leafeon something. "Ow!" Sapphire hissed from between clenched teeth.

Rustfur, sensitive to his mate's cries, came awake instantly. "Sapphire!" he urgently whispered. "What is it!?"

"I-ow!-I'm not sure..." She winced as another bolt of pain shot through her. "They're quick, sharp bursts of pain. They seem to be coming from-" Sapphire trailed off as her gaze came to rest on her swollen belly.

"What is it, Sapphire?" Rustfur urgently asked. "Where are they com-"

"Rustfur..." Sapphire quietly interrupted him.

"What?"

Despite the recurrent lances of pain, Sapphire's dark azure eyes were soft. "Rustfur, it's time..."

"Huh?"

"Rusty, they're coming... Our kits, they're coming..."

It took Rustfur a moment to process what Sapphire had just told him. As realization hit him, he forgot to keep his voice low.

"Now!?"

Swiftclaw and Rayne rapidly came to, startled by Rustfur's exclamation. "What's the matter, Rustfur?" Swiftclaw leapt to his paws, looking around wildly.

"My kits are coming." Sapphire murmured quietly.

"Really? I'm so happy for you, Sapphire."

The Leafeon flinched and inhaled sharply. "T-thank you, Rayne. It...feels like something is wrong, though."

That was the last thing Rustfur wanted to hear. "Do you know what's wrong?" he asked, struggling to remain calm.

"No, I don't..." Sapphire answered at length. "Someone go and get Needlefur..."

Rustfur started to turn, but Swiftclaw blocked him with his tail. "Stay here with Sapphire. I'll go."

The older Espeon shot out of the narrow entrance as Rustfur returned his attention to Sapphire. "Come on, Sapphire, hold on..." he pleaded, giving her forehead a soft, worried lick.

Rayne knew no more about this than Rustfur did, so she was only able to offer her presence as support.

Rustfur stopped licking his mate's forehead, long enough to sniff the air. He tasted something sharp; something that shouldn't be on the warm nursery air. "Rayne, do you smell that?"

The Vaporeon quickly sniffed the air. "Sort of a sharp scent?"

The Psychic Pokemon nodded. "Almost like-"

"Blood?"

Rustfur nodded sickly. "Sapphire?"

"W-what?" Her voice was weaker than Rustfur would have liked.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"W-where...are...you going?" she asked, between fast, shallow breaths. "I...need you here, Rusty..."

Her voice was getting quieter with each word he said, and Rustfur was near panic. "I'm going to get Eric. Needlefur can't help at this point."

Without waiting any longer, Rustfur ran for the Pokemon-sized flap in the nursery wall that led into the Daycare.

Quickly scanning the dim building, Rustfur located his Trainer, asleep on a couch. The Espeon bolted over to him, thinking of a way to wake him. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ouch!" Eric sat up instantly, clutching his left hand. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Rustfur. "Rustfur! Why did you do that!?"

_My kits are coming! There's a lot of blood, and Sapphire is getting weaker by the second! Hurry!_

"Not again..." Eric muttered. He grabbed the backpack he used as a pillow and stood up.

Needlefur came tearing into the nursery. "What's the matter?"

"Sapphire's kits are coming, but something's going wrong..." Rayne explained.

"What's that smell?" Leafpool demanded, skidding into the nursery.

"It's blood..." Rayne sadly told them.

_No..._ Leafpool thought, horrified. _Sapphire shouldn't have to deal with this... Not her..._ Shaking it off, Leafpool turned to Needlefur. "We need to get her to the Pokemon Center, _immediately!_"

"Yes, we do, if we're going to save both of her kits..."

Leafpool gave a choking, strangled cough. "W-where's Rustfur?" she asked, her voice clearly shaking.

"He went to get Eric." Rayne answered. The Vaporeon then looked at Leafpool oddly. "What was that? Are you all right, Leafpool?"

I-it's nothing... I'm fine..."

Additional conversation was forestalled as Rustfur shot back through the flap, followed by Eric coming through the full-sized door.

"Is she doing any better?" Rustfur asked hopefully.

Rayne shook her head. "No..."

"Sapphire, no!" Rustfur jumped forward and began furiously licking his mate's forehead and began licking even harder, as if attempting to keep her with him.

A gentle hand eased Rustfur away. "Rustfur, stop."

_But she's almost-_

"I know. But we have to get her to the Pokemon Center. The sooner you stop, the sooner we can get her there." His Trainer's voice was calm but forceful.

Rustfur finally relented and moved aside. Eric pulled a soft towel out of his pack and gently wrapped Sapphire in it.

The Leafeon's mate watched in sheer dismay; Sapphire didn't struggle at all. She merely lay cradled limply in Eric's arms.

"Come on, Rustfur." he said, standing up and heading back through the door.

Fortunately, the Pokemon Center in Solaceon was very close to the Daycare. Rustfur followed his Trainer into the brightly lit building.

"Hello!" the red-haired nurse at the front desk greeted them cheerily, then caught sight of the limp bundle in Eric's arms. "Oh my!" she gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Her kits are coming and she's having trouble. Can you help her, Joy?"

"If we wait too much longer, no. Here, let me see her." Joy instructed, holding her arms out.

Eric handed the towel-wrapped to the nurse. As she changed hands, Sapphire growled and squirmed weakly, sitting her eyes.

Joy gasped once more. "Is-is this _Sapphire!?_"

"Yes, but that's not important right now. She's barely holding on; she needs help _now._"

"Yes, you're right." Joy spun around and disappeared through a set of double doors.

Rustfur started ofter them, but Eric's voice stopped him.

"Rustfur, we can't go back there."

_What!? But Sapphire needs me!_

"You would just get in the way."

_But Sapphire could be dying! I need to be back there by her side! Those are _my _kits! I want to see them being born!_

"Rustfur, you're not allowed back there. Even if you were allowed, you probably couldn't find her; there's dozens of doors back there, a lot of branching hallways. It would be a waste of time."

Rustfur kept arguing, but his initial burst of temper had subsided. _But-but what if she does...die?_

"Come here, Rustfur." Eric said, crouching down to the Espeon's level. "I know you love her and want to be with her whenever you can, but sometimes you'll have to let her handle herself. There's not much either of us can do now." He gave the distraught Espeon a comforting scratch between his ears. "I don't want to lose her either, buddy." he whispered. "Tell you what, we'll stay right here until Sapphire comes through those doors, okay?"

Rustfur nodded resignedly and followed his Trainer over to a couch against one of the walls. The Psychic-type curled up on the floor next to the couch, feeling utterly alone without the familiar, warm body of his blue-eyed mate next to him.

Rustfur had a hard time falling asleep; he was going to be a father, but what was the cost going to be?

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Well, Leafpool certainly had an odd reaction, no? Remember that; it's important.

If you ignored the disclaimer at the top of the page, I _strongly _urge you to put  
_Shattered Truths _on hold and read _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh. _If you choose to ignore  
_this_ warning as well, a good deal of _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh _will be spoiled for you.  
Your choice...

To those who don't feel like waiting to read chapters that I have not yet posted,  
allow me to refer you to my deviantArt page under the same name; "Eeveexpert".


	6. Shattered Truths, Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH, _DO SO NOW. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ THE BELOW CHAPTER ANYWAY, BUT BE WARNED, IT _WILL_ CONTAIN SPOILERS TO _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH. _CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
_________________________________________________________

_Shattered Truths, Chapter 6  
A Mother's Devotion and Protection  
_

"Excuse me, Rustfur?"

A gentle tone brought the Espeon out of his shallow, dreamless sleep. For an instant, he thought the female voice to be Sapphire, fully recovered and once more at his side. He was quickly disappointed, as the voice belonged to a Chansey, a pink egg-shaped Pokemon that carried a small egg in a pouch on its front.

"What?" Rustfur half expected some horrible news and wasn't terribly excited to hear it.

"Sapphire had informed me that she would like to speak to you."

Rustfur was on his paws before the Chansey had finished speaking.

"If you'd follow me, I'll take you to her."

The Espeon swiftly followed the Chansey down several harshly-lit hallways that vividly reminded him of the dream where his daughter was being taken. He shivered, unsettled by the none-too-pleasing memory.

Finally, he was led to a sliding metal door. Rustfur waited impatiently as the door hissed open. Inside were many different instruments, some flickering, some beeping and buzzing. In the center of the room, a metal table stood, gleaming.

Rustfur sprinted across the cold tiled floor and leapt up to the table's padded top.

Awaiting him there, lying comfortably on her side, no longer bearing a swollen belly, was the Pokemon he was afraid he'd never see again.

"Sapphire! You're okay!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I'm okay." she answered softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, and _very_ tired." she laughed. "But, other than that, I feel fine."

"That's great." Rustfur brushed his cheek against Sapphire's neck and kept it there, lost in her soft fur and surrounded by her warm, comforting scent. He was in such a state of ecstasy, the Espeon failed to notice the door hiss open once more.

Sapphire caught his attention by whispering, ever so softly, into his ear. "Rustfur..."

"Yes, Sapphire?"

"Would you like to see our kits?"

"Our kits?" he repeated. "Of course I would! Where are they?"

"Turn around." she murmured.

Rustfur did as she said, and was greeted by not one, but two pairs of eyes the same color as Sapphire's. One set of eyes held that overwhelming timidity he'd seen once before, while the other contained a fierce, independent light, much like Rustfur saw in Sapphire's.

The two tiny, newborn Eevees squealed and wriggled forward, following the scent of their mother.

Rustfur watched in admiration as the two small kits finally reached their mother's belly and began greedily suckling. "Sapphire, they're absolutely _beautiful..._"

"I know..." Sapphire quietly agreed, instinctively curling her tail around the two brown-furred kits tucked in the curve of her body. "They are..." she added, smiling warmly at them.

"Are they-"

"Yes, they're both female."

"I guess we can use my name after all."

"We can, but the question is: Who do we give that name to?"

Rustfur took a good look at his two daughters; the one with the fierce eyes was already showing signs that she would grow to eventually possess a lithe body, much like her mother. While it looked like she would definitely inherit her mother's speed, his other daughter looked like she would receive her mother's strength, perhaps even more; Rustfur already saw a firm, defined layer of muscle under the little Eevee's brown fur.

The Espeon thought once more of the delicate rose he'd given to Sapphire out in the forest. The longer he looked at the gentle, timid Eevee, the more he was sure of it.

"I think she," Here Rustfur pointed at the gentle little Eevee with his tail, "should be named Rosalyn."

"I thought that too."

"That just leaves our other daughter to name."

"How about Saffron?" Sapphire suggested.

"It sounds like it would fit perfectly." Rustfur agreed.

"Saffron and Rosalyn..." Sapphire repeated, looking tenderly at her daughters, who had now finished suckling and were looking up at the two adult Pokemon.

Rosalyn yawned widely, revealing sharp white teeth and a tiny pink tongue. Sapphire laughed to herself as she watched the Eevee close her gentle, vivid azure eyes and pull her fluffy tail over her muzzle. Her sister, Saffron, was wide awake and curiously investigating her Espeon father with her fierce cerulean eyes. She tipped her head to one side, as if questioning who this Espeon was.

Rustfur brought his head down to Saffron's level. "Hello there, Saffron." he whispered, so as not to wake his slumbering daughter.

The newborn Eevee gave a tiny growl and bared her little needle-sharp teeth.

The Espeon recoiled at his daughter's courage and ferocity. "She definitely gets that from you, Sapphire."

"I see that. I can also see that Rosalyn is going to be very gently, just like her father." Sapphire glanced at her mate, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"I noticed that, too." Rustfur turned his gaze to the little Eevee sleeping soundly in Sapphire's protective embrace. "At first look, she certainly doesn't appear gentle."

"How so, Rusty?"

"Look at the muscles in her shoulders and legs. She already looks as strong as you did when we met, and she was just born. With training, she'll get even stronger. Though, with how timid she is, I'm not sure she'll ever use her strength."

"Hopefully, she won't have to."

While her parents had been talking, Saffron had clambered over her mother's forepaws. Fortunately, Sapphire noticed before her daughter got too far and picked up the brave little Eevee by the scruff of her neck. Despite Saffron's tiny squeals of protest, she was placed back in the curve of her mother's body, next to her sleeping sister.

"It will certainly be an adventure keeping up with her." Rustfur noted, above Saffron's insistent wails of protest.

"Shhh..." Sapphire murmured, attempting to quiet the upset Eevee. "Shhh, Saffron, it's all right... Shhh."

Saffron's cries continued and eventually got to her sister. Rosalyn stirred and soon enough, she was crying at having been disturbed.

Sapphire calmly raised her leaf-like tail up to her muzzle and gently blew across its edge, producing a soft, soothing melody. As the melody, the wails of the two Eevees gradually grew quieter. Slowly, the eyelids of the two little Pokemon closed, until they were both sound asleep.

Sapphire lowered her tail and again wrapped it around her now-sleeping kits. "There, all better..."

The Espeon was impressed; Sapphire was barely a mother, and already she had calmed both of her upset daughters.

"See? I told you that you would be a great mother, Sapphire." Rustfur whispered. "You knew _exactly_ what to do. Obviously Grasswhistle isn't just for battling."

"Now I'm glad that I learned it." Sapphire replied. "I'm also glad that I'm here to do something like that." Rustfur noticed his mate's voice shaking as she went on. "That was something I didn't have; a mother..."

"What about-"

"No, Rustfur, _your_ mother doesn't count. She did the best she could, but it isn't the same. I will always make sure Saffron and Rosalyn have a mother, even if something should happen to me. If that ever happens, I want you to find another mate, Rustfur."

The Espeon recoiled as if he had been struck. "What!? Sapphire, no... I-I could never..."

Rosalyn squirmed a little and whimpered quietly, slightly disturbed by her father's volume. Sapphire quickly began to lick the little Eevee's head. The soft rasping of her tongue had the desired effect; Rosalyn settled back into sleep again. With her daughter asleep once more, Sapphire turned an angry glare on her mate. "Shhh! Be quiet!" she hissed.

"Sapphire, I could _never_ find another mate!" he repeated in a lower tone. "Not like you!"

"If you won't do it for me, then do it for our daughters!" she growled. "Would _you_ want them to grow up with no mother?"

"N-no..." he finally stammered, looking away.

"Then promise me that you would take another mate if something happens to me."

"Sapphire... I-I...can't...promise you that... I'm sorry..." he answered, the words catching in his throat.

"Rustfur!" Sapphire would have leapt up, were it not for the kits lying next to her. "You just told me you don't want them to grow up without a mother!" Sapphire was barely keeping herself from shouting.

"Would _you_ take another mate if something were to happen to me?" Rustfur asked, looking his mate square in the eye.

Sapphire began to answer, but she hadn't expected that question and fell silent. "It-it wouldn't be easy for me, but...I would..." she said, tears falling from her ocean-hued eyes. "I could _never_ love another Pokemon the way I love _you_, Rustfur... A day wouldn't go by when I wouldn't think of y-you... But i-if it w-was for our d-daughters... I would find another m-mate..." Sapphire couldn't hold back her tears and longer and started sobbing.

Rustfur couldn't stand to see his mate like this. "Please, Sapphire... Don't cry... Neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon. Calm down, you're going to wake Saffron and Rosalyn." Rustfur warned, wiping Sapphire's eyes with his tail.

"You-you're right, Rusty." Sapphire sniffed. "I don't want to wake them." With tears still glimmering in her eyes, the Leafeon looked down at the two brown Pokemon snuggled into her pale golden fur. Saffron was growling and squirming in her sleep, while Rosalyn slept calmly, her tiny chest rising and falling. "Oh, Rustfur they're _so_ beautiful... I can't wait until they're able to meet the rest of your family."

"Neither can I, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Meanwhile, you might want to follow Saffron and Rosalyn's example and get some sleep; you've had a long day."

"All right, Rustfur, I will." Sapphire gave her mate a gentle lick on his cheek and rested her head on her paws.

Things couldn't be any better for Rustfur; he had two beautiful daughters, his mate was fine, and the future looked bright. In fact, Rustfur had completely forgotten about the dream of his daughters' kidnapping.

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

This is, hands down, my favorite chapter of _Shattered Truths, _out of all currently written  
47 chapters.

If you ignored the disclaimer at the top of the page, I _strongly _urge you to put  
_Shattered Truths _on hold and read _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh. _If you choose to ignore  
_this_ warning as well, a good deal of _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh _will be spoiled for you.  
Your choice...

To those who don't feel like waiting to read chapters that I have not yet posted,  
allow me to refer you to my deviantArt page under the same name; "Eeveexpert".


	7. Shattered Truths, Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH, _DO SO NOW. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ THE BELOW CHAPTER ANYWAY, BUT BE WARNED, IT _WILL_ CONTAIN SPOILERS TO _A SAPPHIRE SHINES IN SINNOH. _CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
_________________________________________________________

_Shattered Truths, Chapter 7  
A Nightmare Come True...  
_

"Well, Sapphire, come tomorrow, Saffron and Rosalyn can finally come and stay with us at the Daycare."

"I can't believe that it's already been a week and a half." Sapphire lay down in her soft nest in the nursery. "Any longer and I couldn't stand it."

After the birth of her twin daughters, Sapphire had been allowed to return to the Daycare. To her dismay, the nurse had insisted that Saffron and Rosalyn remain at the Pokemon Center for at least a week and a half, just to make sure that there weren't any side effects from the problems Sapphire had had with their delivery.

Rustfur was no happier about it than his mate was, but he had pointed out that it was for the health of their daughters.

"I can't wait to see your daughters, Sapphire." Rayne commented. "It must have been hard not being able to care for them after they were born."

"At least we were able to see them every day." Rustfur muttered.

"Look on the bright side, Rustfur, you've only got one more night." Swiftclaw pointed out.

"That's true..." Rustfur lay down next to Sapphire and closed his eyes. "Good night, Swiftclaw, Rayne."

"Good night, Rustfur." they answered.

Rustfur lay his tail across Sapphire's back and whispered, "One more night... Good night, Sapphire."

"Good night, Rusty." she murmured.

The young father was again having a difficult time getting to sleep; he was terribly excited about his daughters finally being able to come to the Daycare.

At last, Rustfur fell asleep. After tossing and turning in his sleep, the Espeon woke, about three hours later, with a tiny voice in the very back of his mind preventing him from falling asleep again. Very slowly, to prevent disturbing his mate, Rustfur got up and padded out into the cool air of the night. For no particular reason, he jumped to the top of the fence closest to the Pokemon Center and sat there, looking at the still-lit building.

He was about to hop back down and try to get some sleep, when a movement in the shadows behind the facility caught his amethyst eye.

"What is that?" he muttered to himself, looking closer. His eyes weren't as sharp as Sapphire's were, so he wasn't able to make out anything else. He decided to resort to a technique called psychic echolocation, that he'd learned from Sapphire's father in a dream.

Rustfur closed his eyes and sent off a weak pulse of psychic energy. Shortly after, a crystal clear blue and white image formed in his mind. He saw what had first caught his eye; a cloaked figure.

A mixture of fear and fury swept through the Espeon; a cloaked figure was what had tried to take his daughters. "Don't you even try it..." he snarled, leaping down from the fence. He wasn't going to wake Sapphire; if this cloaked figure was actually from Team Galactic, Rustfur wasn't going to endanger her.

The Psychic-type slunk over to the Pokemon Center and peered around to the back, where he'd seen the mysterious figure. A bright light appeared as a heavy metal door was opened outward. Rustfur saw his chance, and slipped through just before it closed.

Unfortunately, Rustfur had already lost the figure.

"Wow," Rustfur breathed, "Eric was right, there are a lot of hallways back here."

Scent didn't carry well in the gray, metal-walled hallway, so the Espeon could only guess which direction to go. A rapidly growing sense of urgency was upon Rustfur as he headed down the hallway, sniffing every now and then.

"This isn't good..." Rustfur's heart was beating so fast, he thought it was about to leap out of his chest. He still found absolutely no trace of the cloaked figure.

Until...

"Mom! Help!"

"Where are you!? Mom!"

Rustfur smiled; at that age, his first thought would have been to call for his mother. Then it hit him as to why they would be crying out in the first place.

"Mom! Help us!"

"Please, Mom! Where are y-"

That was Saffron's voice that had been stifled. For an instant, Rustfur feared the worst. He spun around and shot back down the corridor. As he neared a spot that branched to the left and right, the figure he'd been looking for nearly ran him over.

"Stop...right...there." he growled.

The figure spun around at the Espeon's menacing snarl.

Rustfur now clearly saw his daughters, under each arm of this hooded stranger. Saffron was limp, unconscious, probably from her struggles. Her sister remained conscious, terrified, her azure eyes wide.

"Rosalyn! Saffron!" Pure, blind fury rose behind Rustfur's eyes.

The figure turned and began running again. This elicited another cry of help from Rosalyn.

"Mom! Help me!"

Rustfur took off after the kidnapper. Rounding a corner, the Espeon was in range and pounced. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have used his psychic power. His mind was clouded, however, and he wasn't able to. He caught the human's cloak in his teeth, just like his dream. Also just like his dream, he took a hard kick to his head, and fell to the floor, Rosalyn's cries drifting through his mind.

Some sixth sense rapidly brought Sapphire out of sleep. She leapt up, heart pounding.

_Rustfur! Where are our kits!? Rustfur! Rustfur?_

The Leafeon looked at the empty nest next to her. "Rustfur? Rustfur? Where are you, Rusty?"

Getting no answer, she sniffed the air and picked up his familiar scent. She followed it to the fence where her mate had sat. Flexing her well-muscled hind legs, Sapphire effortlessly leapt to the fencetop. Looking at the Pokemon Center, she remembered that that was where her kits were. She also noticed that Rustfur's scent continued from this point.

Curious, the Leafeon jumped down from the fence and followed Rustfur's scent to the back of the Pokemon Center. The fur on the back of her neck rose as she caught the smell of the hooded figure. Both of the scents ended at the heavy metal door. Pushing on the door with her forepaws, Sapphire found it opened outward.

She looked up and snorted in frustration. "I could easily reach the handle by jumping, but I couldn't get any leverage to open it..."

A cry picked up by her sensitive ears, interrupted her. _Th-that was Rosalyn..._ Frantically, Sapphire began straining against the metal door, to no avail. Again she could hear her daughter's cries for help. "Rosalyn!" she shouted. Still the door resisted her efforts to open it.

Suddenly, a new voice reached the Leafeon's ears.

"Shut up, you worthless little scrap of fur, before I knock you out like I did to that Espeon!"

"Espeon...Rustfur!" Not only were her daughters in danger, but something had happened to her mate. Raw fury seared through Sapphire's body like liquid fire. Once again, she set her shoulder to the door, and began pushing, this time with all the strength of a fully enraged Gyarados. The well-developed muscles in her powerful legs swelled and stood out like thick steel cords as Sapphire summoned every last ounce of strength from them.

Focusing all of her rage and power on the heavy door, Sapphire didn't see or hear anything else, including the shuddering groan of bending metal. Inch by inch, the thick door bent inward, until the heavy-duty hinges snapped and the door fell into the hallway with an echoing crash.

Her sharp ears pinpointing Rosalyn's cries, Sapphire took off in that direction, faster than she'd ever run before. It took her no time to come across the human attempting to steal her daughters.

"Put them down _right now._" she snarled.

The human came skidding to a stop, startled by the furious Leafeon. Now Sapphire caught sight of Saffron's limp, unconscious form.

For an instant, Sapphire's eyes clouded with pain. "Saffron... No... What have you done to her!? She had better not be dead, because if she is, you will be too!"

The human stepped backward, surprised by Sapphire's ferocity. The hooded stranger reached for its belt.

"Go ahead! Send out a Pokemon! It won't protect you for very long if you've done anything to my daughter!"

The human hesitated, as if they understood her. They didn't hesitate long, and soon, there was a sable-furred, red-eyed Pokemon with a yellow gem on its forehead in the hallway. Above that, on the back of its head, was a wide, red, headdress-like flap.

All things considered, a Weavile probably wasn't the best Pokemon to use in this situation. Already furious, the sight of the Weavile put Sapphire into a terrifying rage.

So great was Sapphire's temper, that as Rosalyn looked at her mother, she was terribly shocked and began wailing in fright.

Sapphire wasted no time in making the first attack. She vanished from sight, using the blindingly fast Aerial ace. She struck the Weavile a dozen times from all sides, before giving it a devastating blow from her razor-sharp Leaf Blade attack.

Rustfur was slowly coming around, his head pounding harshly. "Owww..." He then remembered why he had a headache in the first place. "Saffron! Rosalyn!"

He sprinted down the hallway, hearing Rosalyn's distressed cries. As he came to a corner, he was nearly flattened by the newly airborne Weavile. Only one Pokemon could knock another through the air _that_ fast.

Peering around the corner, Rustfur found he was right. Sapphire was indeed the one who'd catapulted the Weavile through the air. The thing that really startled him was the fury-filled blaze in mate's blue eyes and the flood of anger coming from her.

"I told you, sending out a Pokemon wouldn't do you any good! Go on, try it again! If Saffron is dead, all the Pokemon in the world won't save you!"

The human recalled the Weavile and reached for another Poke Ball; Rustfur decided that they weren't going to find any. The Espeon closed his eyes and focused on the five small spheres clipped to the human's belt. The red-and-white balls floated away, out of the figure's reach, surrounded by a blue aura.

"Uh, uh, uh... You can have these back when you put my daughters down."

Sapphire looked past the figure, the veil of fury over her eyes lifting. "Rustfur! You're all right!"

"Yes, I am. So is Saffron; she's just unconscious." Rustfur assured her.

"That's a relief..." Sapphire sighed. "But that person still has a hold of them, and I'm afraid of what they'll do if I try to take them..."

"Knock the human over; I'll catch them."

Sapphire nodded, and once more used Aerial Ace. A blow to the human's right foot sent them stumbling. As they waved their hands, trying to regain balance, the two Eevees slipped. Before they had fallen very far, a blue glow surrounded them, as well. Rustfur gently set his kits on the ground next to their mother, who promptly started to lick each of her kits in turn; Saffron to wake her, and Rosalyn to calm her and stop her crying. "Shhh... It's all right, Rosalyn. Shhh..."

The little Eevee gradually quieted and huddled up against her mother, eyes wide. Sapphire had to actually restrain the now revived Saffron from climbing over her tail and going after the human herself.

_Leave._ Now. Rustfur said to the human telepathically. _You're not getting those Eevees as long as I'm here. Leave._

The figure put its hands up to tell the Espeon it understood. Cautiously, the cloaked human edged around Sapphire, who bared her teeth at them in a vicious snarl. "Keep moving..." she hissed.

The Espeon followed the human to the mangled door. Rustfur flung the five Poke Balls far into the night. _Get out of here. If you come back, I won't let you walk away so easily. Now get going before I throw you after your Poke Balls!_

Rustfur's eyes began glowing blue, as if he intended to carry out that threat.

The human rapidly began running after their Poke Balls. The Espeon watched, until they had disappeared into the darkness.

Some tiny, nagging doubt told Rustfur this wasn't going to be the last attack on his daughters.

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Chapter 42 meets _Shattered Truths._

If you ignored the disclaimer at the top of the page, I _strongly _urge you to put  
_Shattered Truths _on hold and read _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh. _If you choose to ignore  
_this_ warning as well, a good deal of _A Sapphire Shines in Sinnoh _will be spoiled for you.  
Your choice...

To those who don't feel like waiting to read chapters that I have not yet posted,  
allow me to refer you to my deviantArt page under the same name; "Eeveexpert".


End file.
